


for the sin of swallowing up the sun

by flowerwindyou



Series: femct 💘 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ..Yeah, F/F, Fem!NCT, Size Difference, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, pwp really, strap sucking....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwindyou/pseuds/flowerwindyou
Summary: Yukhei finds that being tall is quite nice when you have a small girlfriend.





	for the sin of swallowing up the sun

**Author's Note:**

> yeah.. this is just self indulgent porn <3 this is a sequel to my cheerleader mark au but you dont have to read the first part to read this!  
title from singing in the rain by loona!!
> 
> edit: this lil series now has a beautiful piece of art which u can find [here](https://twitter.com/yutasword/status/1166561871442395149?s=20)!! pls go give hali some love bc i am obsessed and will probably get this tattooed on my ass

Yukhei thinks that being tall is both a blessing and a curse. On one hand, she can hide all her snacks on the top shelf and jeans are never too long on her. On the other hand, she’s constantly being asked how the weather is up there, if she plays basketball, if her parents are tall too, etc, etc. It’s like people have never seen a 6 foot tall girl before who’s also very muscular and apparently has a resting glowering face.

Oftentimes she wishes she was just a  _ little  _ bit shorter, a comfortable 5’8 or something, but all that changes after she starts sleeping with Mark, because Mark is  _ tiny _ . Which means Yukhei can hold both her hands in one of hers, and she can carry Mark around like a baby, and she absolutely drowns in Yukhei’s clothes whenever she wears them. It’s usually comical, but there are also times like these, when she comes out of the bathroom wearing just one of Yukhei’s big soccer shirts and nothing underneath. The shirt is actually a little tight on Yukhei, but it’s practically a dress on Mark, just long enough to cover the swell of her ass.

Yukhei decides that being tall actually fucking rocks.

She loves the way Mark fits against her, too. When she presses Mark against the wall in a hungry kiss, she can cup Mark’s ass and lift her up so her legs are wrapped around Yukhei’s waist. She knows Mark  _ more  _ than likes it too, the way she gives a shuddery exhale against Yukhei’s mouth.

“You’re not even putting that much effort into this, aren’t you?” Mark asks, breathless.

“Into what?” Yukhei kisses down her neck. “Carrying you? No, you’re very light. Seducing you? I’m trying very hard.”

Mark buries a laugh in Yukhei’s hair, then tilts her chin back up so she can kiss her again. “Bed?”

They end up with Mark on her back and Yukhei hovering above her, her body easily caging Mark’s. She uses one hand to pin Mark’s wrists above her head while the other goes further down, rucking up the hem of the shirt so that she can cup Mark’s pussy, already warm and wet for her.

“You really have a thing for me being strong, huh?” she asks with her eyebrow raised, beginning to rub the pads of her fingers lazily around Mark’s clit.

“Shut up,” Mark gasps, shoving Yukhei’s grinning face away. Yukhei just hides her smile in Mark’s neck instead, kissing her affectionately as her fingers grow rougher.

“I think it’s cute. That you’re so much smaller than me,” Yukhei murmurs, sliding her fingers down to gather some wetness before sliding back up to Mark’s clit, cherry red now and peeking out from under its hood.

“Not my fault you’re a fucking titan,” Mark huffs, her hands clenched tightly in Yukhei’s shirt as the taller girl works her fingers. “I do have a thing for it, though, dammit. Kinda want you to rough me around sometimes, just —  _ oh  _ — break me, Xuxi, god.”

She’s panting openly as Yukhei works her slick pussy, and Yukhei’s glad her face is busy kissing along Mark’s neck and chest because she’s probably blushing harder than Mark. She loves it when the small girl gets mouthy like this, loves knowing that she’s making her feel this good. She can’t say that the image Mark paints isn’t arousing to her, too.

Mark’s hips are sliding up rhythmically now, making Yukhei’s fingers slip further and further down her slit. They’ve been fucking long enough that Yukhei’s become attuned to the signs of her body, knows what Mark’s subconsciously trying to tell her. Sure enough, Mark lets out her loudest moan yet when Yukhei slips her middle finger past Mark’s tight rim, hands scrabbling mindlessly at her broad shoulders.

“Xuxi,” she pants, mouth hanging open. “Another, baby, please. Fuck, your fingers are so big, ah…”

Yukhei readily obeys, adding another finger and beginning to pump them, Mark’s wetness making the slide easy. “You take them so well,” she murmurs, pulling back so she can study Mark’s face, her eyes half-closed and a flush spreading across her cheeks. 

“D-doesn’t feel the same when I fuck myself,” Mark sighs, and god, there’s that mouth again, making Yukhei’s rhythm stutter. 

“That’s right, your baby hands,” she says with a soft chuckle, pressing deep into Mark and making her squirm. “Bet you could take all your fingers and it still wouldn’t be enough for you.”

“Yeah, I’d need you to stretch me out, Yukhei,” Mark gasps, rolling her hips down to meet Yukhei’s fingers. “Fuck, I want more, please, wanna feel full…”

Mark’s choice of words makes heat curl in Yukhei’s stomach as she adds a third finger, which Mark accepts with a high-pitched moan and the drag of her nails down Yukhei’s back, sharp even through the fabric of her shirt.

“You wanna feel full?” Yukhei repeats.

“Yeah,  _ ah _ … just like that, Xuxi,” Mark breathes as Yukhei crooks her fingers.

Yukhei presses an open-mouthed kiss to Mark’s collarbone, making her shiver. “D’you want me to fuck you? Like, with a strap-on?”

Mark’s eyes fly open, and Yukhei can see how blown her pupils are. “You have one?” she asks, eyes wide.

“Uh, yeah, somewhere around here… hold on.” She pulls her fingers out of Mark, wiping them absently on the bedsheet before she gets up to root around in her drawers. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Mark sit up on the bed, tugging her shirt back down to her thighs and smoothing her hair down. Yukhei grins, endeared by how shy Mark can get; it’s the complete opposite to when she’s in bed with Yukhei, murmuring utter filth into her ears.

“Found it!” Yukhei says, yanking out the strap-on like a trophy. It’s glittery and pink, a gag gift from Jenny, but she’s found that it serves its purpose well enough. Mark eyes it with something like apprehension in her eyes, but she’s biting her lip in the way that tells Yukhei she’s intrigued.

“I’ve never done it before,” Mark admits.

“What, strap-ons? Yeah, most girls haven’t, I find,” Yukhei says with a shrug.

“No, like …” Mark shakes her head, the blush that’s almost faded coming back to her cheeks with a vengeance. “Like never had anything in me. Uh, other than fingers.”

Yukhei actually feels her knees go weak at the thought of being the first one to fuck Mark till she can’t walk, but she forces her face to remain impassive. “That’s okay, too. We don’t have to, baby.”

“No, I want to,” Mark hurries to assure her. “I  _ really  _ want to. Can you put it on for me?”

“Only if you take my shirt off,” Yukhei counters.

“It’s  _ my _ shirt now,” Mark says, sticking her tongue out, but takes it off like Yukhei asked. The sight of her naked and waiting is so enticing that Yukhei almost trips in her rush to get her own clothes off, her pants getting annoyingly caught round her ankles. Mark doesn’t hurry her, just lies back on her elbows and watches with open hunger as Yukhei pulls on the strap, fastening the harness tight around her waist and hips. 

Once it’s on, she strokes the plastic dick experimentally, getting used to the feel of having it on. With the way she’s intently watching Mark, she doesn’t miss how the gesture makes Mark squeeze her legs together tightly.

“I wanna ride it,” Mark says, breathless. 

“Okay,” Yukhei says, equally breathless at just the thought of Mark fucking herself onto the dildo. She approaches, but stops suddenly at the foot of the bed. “Oh, I don’t have any lube.”

“So? I’m wet,” Mark says, spreading her legs a little to give Yukhei a glimpse of her pussy, flushed and leaking. 

Yukhei swallows, trying to resist the urge to hold Mark down and drill her into the mattress. “I don’t wanna hurt you…”

“Sweet,” Mark purrs, scooting over to sit at the edge of the bed. “Hey, I have an idea.”

She places her dainty hands on Yukhei’s hips, looking up at her through her lashes, and then Yukhei’s brain short-circuits when she  _ spits  _ on the dick and then takes it into her mouth, suckling on the head. 

“Oh, shit,” Yukhei breathes, unable to look away as Mark works her mouth down further. The look of concentration on her face is adorable, but everything else is anything but. Her sharp cheekbones look absolutely sinful hollowed out around the dick, and her lips are spit-slick and stretched out. A pang of arousal makes Yukhei’s hips thrust a little, fucking deeper into Mark’s mouth, and Yukhei doesn’t even have time to panic about whether she’s choking Mark because Mark just whimpers and sucks harder, as if Yukhei can feel it. 

“That’s right,” Yukhei says distractedly, fisting a hand in Mark’s short hair as the girl swallows down, bobbing her head back and forth. “You like having your mouth filled too, baby?”

Mark whines in assent, her eyes closing as she tries to work her mouth right down to the base. Drool is gathering at the corners of her mouth and dripping down the plastic, getting it nice and wet, and oh yeah, Yukhei forgot that that was the original purpose of all this. 

She uses the hand in Mark’s hair to tug her off, tilting her head upwards so that she’s looking into her lidded eyes. “I think that’s good,” Yukhei murmurs, dragging her thumb along Mark’s lower lip. “Can I fuck you now?”

Mark nods enthusiastically, tugging Yukhei down onto the bed to crash their lips together in a messy kiss. Yukhei returns it with fervor, digging her thumbs hard into Mark’s hipbones, and then flips them over so that she’s on her back with Mark hovering on top of her. 

“Ready?” Yukhei asks, and Mark nods jerkily, steadying her hands on Yukhei’s shoulders before lining herself up with the strap. She doesn’t get it in on the first try, and the head of the dildo ends up slipping around her folds and bumping her clit, which makes her whine more in frustration than pleasure. Then she grips the base to steady it (Yukhei notes with a wave of arousal that her little hand can barely fit around the dick) and begins to sink down.

Mark slides down slowly, inch by inch, giving Yukhei ample time to admire the work of art that is Mark Lee riding dick. Her face is scrunched up in concentration, her mouth in a soft  _ O _ , and her blush has spread all the way down to her chest, where her tits are heaving with every deep breath she takes. Yukhei’s unable to tear her eyes away as Mark’s little body swallows up the dick with relative ease, until she’s fully sitting on top of Yukhei.

“You good?” Yukhei questions, wrapping her hands around Mark’s waist comfortingly.

Mark nods with a shaky exhale that makes the hair in her face fly up. “Yeah,” she pants, beginning to grind her hips down experimentally. “Fuck, Yukhei, ‘s big.”

Yukhei swallows roughly, trying not to move her hips as Mark adjusts to the feeling. “Big enough for you, baby? You feel full?”

Mark bites her lip and lifts her hips a few inches, thrusting back down. “ _ Oh _ !” she exclaims, immediately picking up a rhythm, thighs flexing as she bounces in Yukhei’s lap. “Wait, fuck, Yukhei, that’s —”

Her sentence trails off in an unintelligible whimper when Yukhei’s hands slide down to cup her ass, using the leverage to fuck Mark down onto her. “Good?” Yukhei finishes for her.

“S-so good, Xuxi, unnhh…” Mark’s head is tossed back and she looks fucking debauched, her hips rolling in tight circles and her tits bouncing with every thrust. Yukhei digs the heels of her feet into the mattress for support and begins to fuck up into Mark, meeting the girl’s thrusts.

“Holy  _ fuck  _ I can’t believe you’ve been hiding this from me,” Mark gasps, her words coming out so breathy that Yukhei can barely understand her. “God, yeah, fuck me, Xuxi. Harder, please…”

At this, Mark’s words from earlier flash into Yukhei’s mind:  _ break me, Xuxi, god. _

Yukhei grips Mark’s hips and pulls her off, tossing her down on her back. Mark gives a little squeak when she hits the mattress, but she has no time to react before Yukhei’s bending her legs up into her chest and sliding right back into her, picking up a punishing pace immediately.

“Oh my god, fuck!” Hovering above Mark like this, Yukhei has a perfect view of the way her eyes roll back in her head. “Ohhh fuck Xuxi it’s so deep…” Her nails drag fiery trails down Yukhei’s back, and even though they’re short and blunt Yukhei is sure she’s going to have scratch marks that last for days.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Yukhei murmurs, ducking her head to take one of Mark’s tits in her mouth. It makes Mark let out a sound between a moan and a sob, and Yukhei really wishes the dick was real so she could feel the way Mark’s undoubtedly clenching around it.

“Yukhei,” she whimpers, between the soft  _ ah _ -s she gives whenever Yukhei fucks into her. “Wanna come on your dick, please.”

Yukhei groans around Mark’s nipple, biting down harder than she’d intended. “So do it,” she growls, angling her thrusts upwards in a way that makes Mark cry out. “Touch yourself, baby, make yourself come while I fuck you.”

Mark is more than happy to comply, slipping a hand downwards between them to rub her clit while Yukhei lets go of her abused nipple and moves onto the other one. The triple stimulation proves to be too much for her, and Yukhei can tell she’s getting wetter and wetter by the way the slide becomes impossibly easy, allowing her to fuck Mark as fast and hard as she wants.

“Xuxiii,” Mark whines, chest heaving under Yukhei’s mouth. “I-I’m coming, fuck  _ fuck _ —” 

Her back arches almost right off the bed, and Yukhei slides an arm under her waist to hold her in place while she fucks her through her orgasm. She buries herself fully inside Mark, fucking shallowly into her, and it makes Mark’s legs squeeze even tighter around her, sobbing broken moans and half-cries of Yukhei’s name as she comes harder than she can ever remember.

Yukhei presses kisses all over her chest, her collarbones, her neck, letting Mark ride out the aftershocks of pleasure, her little body shaking underneath Yukhei’s. Eventually, the buzz in Mark’s ears subsides enough for her to speak, but she has to swallow a few times before words will come out.

“S’too much,” she says weakly, shoving at Yukhei’s stomach. Yukhei pulls obediently, making sure to slide slowly and carefully out of Mark. She makes to stand up, take off the strap, but Mark tugs her back down by the nape of her neck, kissing her deeply.

Yukhei groans when she feels one of Mark’s small hands travel down her stomach, pushing the harness aside impatiently so she can slip her fingers underneath, cupping Yukhei’s pussy. Yukhei is so ridiculously turned on that the slightest bump of Mark’s finger against her clit has her bucking up into her hand, gasping into the kiss.

Mark works her clit quick and dirty, the way she knows gets Yukhei off the fastest, under the bleachers after practice or in the bathroom between classes. Yukhei doesn’t even have time to warn her before her orgasm is crashing into her like a train, and she whines needily into Mark’s mouth and rubs herself to completion against her hand.

After she comes, Yukhei barely has the presence of mind to tug off the strap-on before completely collapsing onto Mark, burying her face in her neck.

“Hey!” Mark squeaks. “You’re fucking heavy!” 

Yukhei just laughs, pushing her jelly-like body off of Mark and rolling onto her back. To her delight, Mark climbs on top of her like an affectionate little monkey, wrapping her limbs around Yukhei and pressing soft kisses to her lips.

“That was insane,” she says. “I … like I don’t even know what to say. Shit, Yukhei.”

Yukhei blushes at the praise, kissing the tip of Mark’s nose. “You were amazing, baby. I’m glad it was good for you.”

“Understatement of the century,” Mark snorts. “I think you’ve completely ruined me for any other woman.”

“Sorry?” Yukhei offers, even though she can’t help the cocky smirk that spreads across her face.

“No you’re not,” Mark laughs, smacking Yukhei’s shoulder. “It’s okay, though. I don’t think I want anyone else.”

Yukhei blinks. “Wait, really?” She supposes what she and Mark have been doing is dating, but she hasn’t wanted to get her hopes up. Mark is just so beautiful and popular and just …  _ Mark _ , she could probably have her pick of girls, and Yukhei didn’t want to start falling for her only for Mark to get bored and move on.

“Of course, stupid,” Mark says with exasperated affection, and Yukhei guesses the ‘not falling for her’ thing has been a bust all along because that makes her heart sing in her chest.

“So … we’re girlfriends?” Yukhei says, her smile threatening to break her face in half.

“Yes,” Mark says decidedly, linking her small hand in Yukhei’s and kissing their intertwined knuckles.

“Cool!” Yukhei is practically bouncing with energy now, her physical tiredness now forgotten. “Can we go on a date?”

“Can we shower first?” Mark says, wrinkling her nose. “And can you carry me? I’m not sure I can walk yet.”

Yukhei scoops the smaller girl over her shoulder, enjoying her sweet laughter as she carries her off to the bathroom. Yeah, she loves being tall, she’s decided. It’s impossible not to when you have a cute, tiny  _ girlfriend _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [twitter](http://twitter.com/flowerwindyou) & [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/flowerwindyou) and leave a kudos n comment if u enjoyed!! <3


End file.
